Mouth Candy
Mouth Candy is the fourth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 8, 2016 to an audience of 1.78 million viewers. Plot Ray and Henry begin a podcast starring Captain Man and Kid Danger called "Deep in the Man Cave!" Their first take goes wrong when Henry is about to introduce himself as Kid Danger and he stops to respond to a text. Ray gets angry and throws his headphones to the floor. Henry tells Ray that it wasn't live and they could start again. Henry gives Ray a new pair of headphones. They restart and then, they have to stop because Ray had accidentally called Henry by his real name instead of by "Kid Danger". Ray throws down his headphones again and they end up starting another one with a new pair of headphones. But Charlotte ends up interrupting. Ray throws down another pair as Charlotte tells Henry and Ray that they got an emergency call from Jasper. Henry and Ray don't take this seriously, as Jasper had called them many times with emergencies, but they turned out to not really matter. Charlotte shows them the call and apparently, someone had released a large number of snakes at school. Henry and Ray transform and they go there. Jasper has apprehended someone he suspected by tying him up and electrocuting him multiple times. Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive and they see who Jasper has tied up. They take the helmet off and they see Jed, who was the school janitor. Jasper says that he had seen him putting snakes in a bag. Jed says that the school had a problem with rats and the snakes were there to eat the rats. Captain Man is angry with Jasper and he tells him he doesn't want to hear about any more of his "emergencies". He tells him whenever something happens, to shut up. Jasper then goes to a candy store called Mouth Candy. Mr. Sugarman, the owner, goes to the back and Jasper is in the front of the store alone. Mitch Bilsky then comes in and begins to steal a bunch of candy. Jasper sees him and is about to call Captain Man. He remembers what he said, however, and hangs up. Mitch then attempts to steal a $10000 candy boot. But the alarm goes off. Jasper walks toward Mitch and Mitch hands him the boot. Mr. Sugarman arrives with a crossbow and sees Jasper with the boot. He believes Jasper stole it as he shoots an arrow on Jasper's Best Customers picture. Jasper then intentionally tells Mr. Sugarman to not call Captain Man and Kid Danger, which Mr. Sugarman subsequently does. Ray and Henry are still trying to do their podcast, but they are again interrupted by the emergency call. Ray throws down his headphones for the fourth time. They see the emergency at Mouth Candy and they go over there to find Jasper. Jasper is trying to explain that Mitch framed him, but Mitch denies this. Jasper explains to Captain Man and Henry that he was framed. They believe him and they decide to pretend to arrest Jasper. But then two police officers come in and they see what happened. They arrest Jasper, recognizing him from his prior arrests. Henry and Charlotte are very worried about what would happen to Jasper. It was Jasper's third arrest and if Jasper was convicted, he would be sentenced to 20 years in prison. Ray beeps Henry and tells him that he has more ideas for the podcast. Henry closes his watch. Charlotte then suggests that at school, Henry could wear a wire and trick Mitch into confessing to being the one who tried to steal the candy boot. Ray and Charlotte sit in a van near the school. Henry wears a hidden wire and walks up to Mitch. They start laughing about what happened the day before and Mitch says that he was the one who tried to steal the boot. Henry walks away and finds out that Ray had forgotten to hit record because he was talking to Charlotte about music. He hits record and Henry tries again. Henry is about to get Mitch to say it again, but they are distracted when Oliver scares a girl with a dead bird, trying to ask her out. Ray then decides to transform into Captain Man and he runs into the school. He forces Mitch to confess that he framed Jasper. Mitch confesses as Henry stands near. Charlotte gets it recorded as Captain Man and Henry leave. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page Recurring Cast *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky *David Lengel as Jed *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook Minor Cast *Henry Dittman as Mr. Sugarman Quotes Trivia *Captain Man says that Mitch looks 26, referencing the fact that Andrew Caldwell, who plays Mitch, is 27 at the time of the episode's airing (and likely 26 during filming). *This is the third time that Jasper goes to jail. **In fact, the cops referenced the first two times he got arrested, referencing One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 and Christmas Danger. *Piper is absent in this episode, but was mentioned by Jasper. This is probably because her actress, Ella Anderson (at the time) filming a scene for The Glass Castle. **She's also absent in Hour of Power and Gas Or Fail. **She is also seen in the Best Costumers Wall. *In the beginning of the podcast(s), you can hear a little bit of the theme song playing. *Charlotte singing the Canada national anthem might be a reference to the fact that Riele Downs (who plays Charlotte) is Canadian. *Mrs. Dunlop's voice is heard over the phone when talking to Henry. **Her voice was played by Dre Swain, a member of Henry Danger's crew. *When Jasper first enters the Mouth Candy store, and looks up at his Best Customers picture, there is a picture of Bunny and Ruthless from Game Shakers. *When Ray counts down to the podcast, he misses the number 1 which may be a reference to iCarly because Freddie did the same thing on the show. International Premieres *November 14, 2016 (United Kingdom) *November 16, 2016 (Latin America & Brasil) *May 1, 2017 (Spain) *February 10, 2017 (Portugal) *April 27, 2017 (Germany) *April 27, 2017 (Poland) *February 23, 2017 (Italy) *February 9, 2018 (France) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016